Fast And The Furious Prelude
by Zephyranthus
Summary: Takes place in between the second and third movie. Rome brings Brian to a bar where he meets an interesting woman, but doesn't act on his attraction because of his feelings for Mia. Just a short fic. Brianxoc


_**Just a brief piece I wrote awhile back and decided to post. I have some ideas for my main girl, so if there's enough interest in this, I'll write an sequel for this and probably follow up till Fast Five.**_

* * *

><p>He walked into a club in Miami, with Rome and sighed.<p>

"This will help ya get yer mind off of Mia," Rome said.

"Come on, Rome," he said.

"Just listen to me," Rome said and he sighed.

To heck with it.

* * *

><p>He laughed as he watched Rome dancing with a few ladies. "Come on, man!"<p>

"Your friend seems to be having a lot of fun."

He turned to meet the turquoise eyes of the bartender and God, was she beautiful.

"Yeah, he is."

"Can I get you anything?" She asked.

"Anything's good," he replied.

"How about a special concoction of mine? I assure you that it'll take your mind off of things," she offered.

"How do you know that I'm troubled?"

"A good-looking man, in a club by the bar with his friend way over there with the ladies. It's a safe bet that you're either troubled or you're in love with him, but that still means that you're troubled," she replied and he chuckled.

"I suppose. All right then," he said.

She fixed him a mix and placed a glass of clear blue liquid in front of him. "There we go."

"Cora!"

"Coming! Enjoy your drink," she winked, before leaving and Rome came up beside him.

"Man, that girl was definitely flirting with ya. And if I were you, I'd hit that. Man, you get all the hot ladies!" Rome whined and he laughed.

"Can't do that."

"Brian, you might not wanna hear this, but that Mia girl, I'm sure she's moved on. A girl like that doesn't not move on, especially after what happened," Rome said and he sighed.

"You don't know that," he said.

"No, but I'm sure you do," Rome said. "And there's a girl who's caught your interest and she's mighty fine."

He looked at the turquoise-eyed bartender who was chatting with a bunch of guys at the corner of the bar table and they were clearly flirting with her while she laughed. She was beautiful and young, but she wasn't Mia.

* * *

><p>"A penny for your thoughts?"<p>

He looked up to see the turquoise-eyed bartender, smiling at him.

"It's nothing," he said.

"You know, on average, people tell four lies a day. Usually, it's 'it's nothing' or 'it's fine'," she said and he laughed.

"I didn't know that," he said.

"I'm a good listener and we're strangers, so it'll be all right."

He sighed. "I betrayed the woman I love, in a sense. My job had me get close to her brother, but I fell in love with her. Everything went to shit after everything was revealed."

"Sounds like a movie, but I get it. Well, I'm known to give an unbiased view. Go and see her. Don't prolong it. Get it over and done with and get it off your shoulders. If she's moved on, then you should as well. But don't move on if you're going to hurt the one you choose. But after seeing her, come here for a drink," she smiled and he chuckled.

"A drink? All right. Thanks, I'll do that."

"Well, then maybe after that, I can flirt with you more openly. I'm not one for hitting on a guy who's at his lowest and still, in a way, taken. Not my style."

He laughed. She interested him, but he couldn't betray Mia anymore.

He stopped outside Mia's place and saw her come out with the trash. He was about to open the door when he saw a man come out of the house and wrap his arms around Mia. She'd moved on. He laughed at his own stupidity. Rome had been right. He drove off to the club, determined. Since she'd moved on, he could do only one thing. He saw her by a sofa in the not so busy club and she looked at him.

* * *

><p>"Oh, coming here for that drink?" She smiled and he stood in front of her, slipping his hand behind her head and pulled her close, kissing her and her eyes widened.<p>

"No, I'm here for you," he replied.

"Rebound?"

"Nope. But since she moved on, I can move on too."

"Good, but I wouldn't mind being a rebound for you either, because I really like you."

He smiled and kissed her again. "That's good, but I really like you too."

"My name's Coralie."

"Brian O'Conner."

She smiled and he brought her to his car and took her to his home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah, it's a really, really brief piece because I honestly wrote this way before I even created an account here. Please review and tell me if you want a sequel.<strong>_


End file.
